Valentine Day (( Kaisoo Ver ))
by howonies
Summary: 14 Februari. Hari Valentine. Hari yang didedikasikan untuk kekasih. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak puna apapun untuk Jongin. Summary jelek. Kyungsoo; Jongin; Kai; DO Kaisoo; KaiDO; EXO. Yaoi - Shounen Ai. Read, and RnR? :)


14 Februari

Hari dimana orang-orang menyatakan cinta. Memberikan sesuatu yang berharga untuk pasangannya. Atau sekadar bersenang-senang dengan sahabat mereka. Tapi tahun ini akan berbeda

Do Kyungsoo. Namja bermata bulat itu menyusuri koridor pelan, agak gusar. Oh, ini hari yang berharga untuk para remaja yang mempunyai kekasihnya, menurut mereka. Hari ini didedikasikan untuk dijalani dengan pasangan masing-masing. Siapa sangka Do Kyungsoo akan sebingung itu saat valentine? Hey, dia punya kekasih

Namun, ia tak punya apapun untuk diberikan pada kekasihnya tersebut

**Title : Valentine Day (( Kaisoo Version )) **

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin **

**Do Kyungsoo **

**Genre : Romance**

**Note: FF ini bakal dibuat Baekyeol, Sulay, Taoris dllnya. Selamat menunggu kkk**

Kyungsoo duduk termenung dikursi kelasnya. Memang, sekolah hari ini bisa disebut libur. Murid-murid mengintip-intip dari jendela atau pintu, mencari sang pujaan hati untuk diberikan coklat. Oh, masa bodohlah dengan itu. Kyungsoo memang tidak terlalu perduli dengan coklat, permen, atau apalah itu

Berada disisi Jongin sudah cukup baginya. Tapi, ia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Jongin

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menepuk bahu Kyungsoo pelan, membuat sang empu tersentak kaget. Baekhyun, pemilik tangan tadi, terkikik melihat gelagat sahabatnya itu, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mempout kecil, mendesah pelan.

"Tidak bersama Chanyeol, hm?" tanya Kyungsoo, memulai pembicaraan

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil, "Ia sedang eskul basket. Begitu juga dengan Jongin bukan? Aku melihatnya barusan" ujar Baekhyun, menyandarkan dirinya dikursi kelas. Keadaan kelas sangat sepi, hawa pendingin suhu sepertinya lebih terasa untuk mereka berdua. Kyungsoo mengerling, berusaha membicarakan masalahnya

"Punya sesuatu untuk Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, menahan kata-katanya yang ingin melesat keluar. Ah, Baekhyun seperti bisa membaca perasaannya. Entahlah, Kyungsoo mungkin harus bercerita

"Aku tidak punya apapun. Keluargaku sedang ehm, kesulitan. Kau tahu aku keluarga pas-pasan. Aku tidak punya uang sepeserpun. Jajan pun aku berpikir 1000 kali. Aku tahu Jongin anak orang mampu. Dia bisa membeli semua nya sendiri. Aku merasa tidak enak dengannya. Aku merasa tidak benar-benar menjadi kekasihnya. Aku sepertinya hanya memanfaatkannya saja..."

"Tidak" Baekhyun memotong. "Kau tidak seperti itu. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Kim Jongin, right? Dia akan mengerti kalau kau tidak akan memberikan sesuatu untuknya tahun ini. Tidak perlu special. Cukup menjaga keharmonisan kalian, itu akan membuat Jongin senang" ucap Baekhyun, agak terbata

Kyungsoo terdiam. Benar juga. Kata-kata Baekhyun mulai memasuki otaknya, hatinya. Ia akan selalu ada untuk Jongin, menjaga Jongin, melakukan apapun – kebaikan – untuk Jongin. Why not? Mereka memang pasangan paling abnormal – bisa dibilang – disekolah ini. Jongin anak yang keras, susah menunjukan kasih sayang pada orang-orang sekitarnya. Kyungsoo pekerja keras, lembut pada setiap orang

"Gomawo" ucap Kyungsoo, menundukan kepalanya sedikit. Baekhyun tertawa, mengusap rambut Kyungsoo dan terdengarlah bunyi ponsel Baek. Setelah permisi, Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan kelas dan berjalan dengan kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol dikoridor. Terlihat mesra

Kyungsoo, meraba ponsel disaku jasnya. Ragu-ragu untuk menghubungi Jongin atau tidak. Iya. Tidak. Iya. Tidak. Dengan hembusan nafasnya, ia merogoh ponselnya dan menekan nomor ponsel Jongin, menghubunginya. Meminta mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

"Happy Valentine Day, chagiya~" sapa Jongin begitu melihat kekasihnya menghampirinya. Kata-kata itu serasa menusuk hatinya. Membuatnya berpikir sekali lagi untuk memberikan sesuatu pada Jongin. Kyungsoo terdiam. Tidak berani menatap mata Jongin, yang tajam bagai elang, menusuk.

"Ha- happy valentine juga, Kim Jongin" balas Kyungsoo, terbata. Jongin menatap kekasihnya, penasaran. Apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya, namjachingunya? Tidak biasanya dia diam begini, dia anak yang periang – biasanya. Jongin meraih dagu Kyungsoo, mengangkatnya sehingga mata mereka bertemu

"Katakan padaku apa masalahmu, Do Kyungsoo. Aku tahu kau punya masalah. Dan kau harus bercerita kepada kekasihmu sendiri" ucap Jongin, wajahnya penuh dengan keringat. Namun tatapannya masih sama, rahangnya keras, serius.

"Lebih baik kau mandi dulu sayang. Kau... berkeringat. Akan terlihat lebih tampan kalau memakai seragam sekolah, dengan wajah segar" ucap Kyungsoo, mengatur ekspresi wajahnya. Tidak mau terlihat gugup dihadapan kekasihnya sendiri. Lalu menyerahkan handuk putih kecil dari celananya, menggantungnya disitu

"Memangnya aku begitu bau chagiya?" tanya Jongin, mencium aroma tubuhnya sendiri. Membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Jongin memang belum dewasa. Kyungsoo suka Jongin yang seperti itu. Kyungsoo cinta Jongin yang kekanakan. "Baiklah aku akan mandi. Tapi kau harus menungguku dikamar mandi, eoh?" tawar Jongin, melepas tangannya dari dagu Kyungsoo

.

.

.

"Ceritakan apa masalahmu, chagiya" ucap Jongin, menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat. Kyungsoo masih terdiam, berpikir akan bercerita bagaimana. "Tak apa, aku akan mendengarkanmu" janji Jongin, memegang tangan Kyungsoo lebih erat. Pasangannya menghela nafas, ia akan bercerita sekarang

"Aku tidak punya valentine untukmu"

Lalu ada hening yang cukup panjang

"Jadi? Apa masalahnya?" gerutu Jongin, memajukan bibirnya. Menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan heran. Kyungsoo balas menatapnya, menyipitkan matanya. Hey, Jongin tidak bercanda bukan? Ia sudah menceritakan masalahnya, namun sepertinya Jongin tidak mendengarkannya

"Itu masalahnya. Kau tidak mendengarnya?" tanya Kyungsoo, ragu-ragu

Jongin terdiam sebentar, lalu tertawa. Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung, apa yang ia tertawakan? Apa ada yang lucu? Jongin tidak berhenti tertawa. Gigi-giginya terlihat, matanya menyipit, manis. Sampai ia memegangi perutnya, kesakitan

"Tidak ada yang lucu, eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo, kesal

"Ah, ah, hahahahahaha ini lucu chagiya. Sekarang biarkan aku memelukmu"

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Jongin merengkuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya yang dalam, hangat. Jongin mengelus punggung Kyungsoo pelan, membuat namjachingunya merasa nyaman. Kyungsoo balas memeluk Jongin, merasakan betapa hangat dada Jongin melindunginya dari angin sore itu. Kyungsoo merasa tenang

"Jadi itu masalahnya hm? Apa yang jadi masalah, babo?" tanya Jongin, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya lagi. "Tidak masalah kau tidak punya apa-apa. Asal kau tetap ada disampingku, disisiku Do Kyungsoo" lanjutnya, mengacak rambut Kyungsoo pelan. Membiarkan Kyungsoo mempout bibirnya, menurunkan bahunya

"Gombal" balas Kyungsoo, "Kau tidak marah, hm?"

"Untuk apa aku marah dengan hal sepele hah? Yasudah. Ayo kita pergi ke cafe Luhan hyung. Aku yakin dia sedang bekerja disana, siapa tahu kita akan dapat kupon gratis" usul Jongin, menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit. Kyungsoo segera mencubit pipi Jongin, gemas dengan kekasihnya itu

"Baiklah, hari ini akan kukabulkan apapun permintaanmu!" ucap Kyungsoo, merasa semangatnya sudah kembali lagi. Keceriaannya sudah datang. Ia akan slalu ada untuk Jongin

"Jadi... kalau aku meminta ciumanmu bagaimana?" tanya Jongin, menggoda

Kyungsoo mendecak, kekasihnya memang agak pervert

"Ah, bagaimana kalau aku mengubah namamu menjadi Kim Kyungsoo?" Usul Jongin

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, inilah Jongin yang dia cintai

"Bagaimana kalau, kita berciuman didepan seluruh anak disekolah? Atau ditaman? Atau didepan eomma appa kita?"

"Bisa kau hentikan celotehmu, Jongin?" ucap Kyungsoo, menjitak dahi Jongin

"Kau diam sekarang, aku akan mentraktirmu di cafe Luhan hyung, ok. Jadi, pastikan kau mengunci mulutmu sampai kita sampai cafe" ujar Kyungsoo, gemas melihat kekasihnya menutup mulut, membuatnya tersiksa

"Selamat Sore... Ah akhirnya pasangan Kaisoo datang! Aku akan memberikan kupon gratis untuk kalian. Silahkan duduk dimanapun kalian mau, pesan yang kalian mau, dan aku yang akan membayarnya!" ujar Luhan, mendorong Kyungsoo dan Jongin kedalam cafe tersebut

Kyungsoo dan Jongin bertatapan, tersenyum kecil. Valentine tahun ini memang tanpa hadiah, namun mereka duduk di cafe sampai puas, tanpa takut kehilangan uang dari dompet mereka

**END**

**Hello, habis ini bakal dibuat Hunhan vernya XD semoga makin seru kkk~ Kaisoo jjang!**


End file.
